No Autumn Leaves No Snowflakes
by ttalgibit
Summary: Minseok hanya ingin menulis sebuah novel dengan Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Mereka pun akhirnya akan dilupakan, seperti halnya salju yang mencair— tak bersisa, tak berbekas. (*) EXO, Xiuhan, Yaoi, One-shot, warning inside.


**No Autumn Leaves No Snowflakes**

Pairing: Xiuhan / Lumin

Warning: Angst, AU, mentioning of drugs and sex, swearing, death character, etc.

A/N: Hello, aku kembali dengan FF Xiuhan bertema berat dan gelap(?) yang terinspirasi dari lagu Ed Sheeran - A Team. Aku tidak menyarankan yang masih di bawah umur untuk membaca FF ini, kalo mau ya resiko ditanggung sendiri. FF ini murni fiksional dan tidak ada maksud untuk nge-bash pihak manapun. Akhir kata, please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun di atas meja kerjanya dengan rasa kaku di rahangnya. Ketiduran di meja kerja yang keras dan dingin bukanlah tidur yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah hari masih malam ataukah sudah pagi, udaranya dingin dan dia memang belum menutup jendela kamarnya semalam.

Minseok menoleh kearah jendela.

_Gelap._

Untuk mengingat bahwa musim gugur ada di depan mata saja sudah membuat Minseok merasa sakit.

Minseok memeriksa handphonenya, pukul 04.00

3 panggilan tak terjawab dan 2 pesan masuk.

Minseok menghela nafas, lalu memeriksanya.

.

Dari: Jongdae

Periksa kotak suratmu bodoh, jangan sampai mereka dimakan rayap.

.

_Untuk apa Jongdae peduli pada kotak suratnya? Toh isinya paling-paling hanya surat tagihan._

Minseok membaca pesan kedua,

.

Dari: Jongdae

Kabari aku jika kamu sudah membaca surat-surat itu, aku serius hyung.

.

Minseok mendengus, _memangnya Jongdae mau membayar tagihan-tagihannya?_

Minseok meletakkan kembali handphone-nya diatas meja lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menggoreskan penanya.

.

Kepada Ibu,

Apa kabar ibu? Aku harap ibu baik-baik saja, apa lutut ibu masih sering sakit? Udara sudah mulai dingin ya? Ini kan sudah memasuki musim gugur, ibu harus hati-hati ya supaya tidak sakit. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian tebal dan makan makanan hangat.

Aku akan mengirimkan uang, jadi ibu jangan khawatir. Makanlah yang banyak hehe, Ibu juga jangan ragu untuk membeli pakaian yang cantik, karena ibu sangat sangat cantik.

Aku baik-baik saja. Banyak tamu memberiku tips, banyak yang suka pada suaraku loh, semua ini berkat ibu yang mewariskan seluruh hal baik padaku. Terima kasih, aku sangat bersyukur terlahir sebagai anakmu.

Aku rindu padamu, tapi aku belum bisa pulang. Aku harap ibu baik-baik saja, aku berjanji akan lebih sering mengirim surat.

Aku menyayangimu, selamanya.

-Xi Luhan-

.

Minseok meletakkan kembali penanya lalu meraih salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Ia melipat surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop dengan rapi. Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat amplop didalam genggamannya.

Minseok bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar apartemennya. Minseok berjalan memasuki lift dan terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah dinding penuh dengan loker. Sekilas mirip loker biasa namun itu merupakan kotak surat bagi penghuni apartemen tersebut. Minseok mencari-cari nomor kotak surat yang sesuai dengan nomor kamarnya.

112.

Minseok membuka kotak suratnya lalu memasukkan amplop merah muda tersebut— tidak lupa mengambil beberapa surat yang entah mengapa jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

_Lebih banyak tagihan yang harus dibayar._

Minseok menghela nafas sebelum memasuki lift untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi meja kerjanya, menghidupkan lampu mejanya dan mulai membuka tumpukan surat tersebut satu persatu.

Minseok membuka surat pertama— tagihan.

—surat kedua— tagihan.

Tangannya berhenti di surat ketiga, amplopnya berbeda dengan amplop surat tagihan biasanya. Minseok membukanya—

Sebuah tulisan dengan huruf kapital dan berwarna hitam tercetak jelas—

**DITOLAK**

Minseok mengernyitkan matanya, _apa-apaan ini?_

Ia meraih amplop yang baru saja dirobeknya, di bagian belakang amplopnya tertulis salah satu nama perusahaan penerbit.

Minseok mengutuk dalam hati, _Jongdae brengsek._

Minseok meraih handphone-nya lalu mulai mengetik—

.

Kepada: Jongdae

Brengsek kau Jongdae, siapa yang bilang kau boleh seenaknya mengirimkan karyaku ke perusahaan-perusahaan penerbit itu?

.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol 'kirim' dengan kasar.

Minseok kembali merobek amplop-amplop berikutnya—

**DITOLAK.**

**DITOLAK.**

**DITOLAK.**

Minseok menggertakkan giginya— bersiap merobek amplop terakhir— saat tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya bergetar.

.

Dari: Jongdae

Hyung, kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti (atau membunuhku nanti). Tapi asal kau tahu saja hyung, karyamu itu luar biasa untuk penulis amatir. Aku hanya tidak ingin karya sebagus itu membusuk di folder laptopmu. Jangan sia-siakan kerja kerasmu hyung, kau penulis berbakat.

.

Minseok melemparkan handphone-nya.

Jongdae tidak tahu— dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Karya yang Jongdae sebut-sebut bagus itu bukanlah karya Minseok— itu adalah karya mereka— Minseok dan Luhan.

Minseok merobek paksa amplop terakhir, membaca kalimat pertamanya lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

**DITERIMA**

Minseok jatuh berlutut dengan airmata mulai berjatuhan menggenangi lantai—

_Kita berhasil, Luhan, kita berhasil._

Minseok tidak yakin apakah yang dia rasakan adalah rasa kegembiraan yang meluap-luap atau rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

.

Hidup Minseok bisa dibilang membosankan, dia bangun pukul 07.00 setiap paginya lalu bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan. Minseok selalu mengantuk saat harus berdesakan di bus, dan pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan dasi yang ketat mencekik lehernya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Pekerja kantoran, pekerjaan itu bukan status yang keren menurut Minseok.

Apa yang keren dari bekerja selama 8 jam di sebuah ruangan berbentuk kotak yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari 2x3 meter? Apa yang keren dari mengisi data, menjawab telepon, dan menuliskan laporan untuk mendapatkan uang?

Minseok bukannya benci jadi pekerja kantoran, hanya saja ia memang tidak menikmati pekerjaannya.

Sejak kecil Minseok ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Setelah berkali-kali orang tua dan guru-gurunya meyakinkannya bahwa superhero itu tidaklah nyata, Minseok memutuskan untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola. Ia adalah pemain sepak bola yang hebat, Minseok dengan bangga berkata demikian.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan hijau impiannya adalah karena— satu hal yang paling Minseok benci— postur tubuh.

Apa yang salah dengan tubuh— sedikit kurang tinggi dan sedikit— yah gemuk?

Banyak gadis yang bilang dia manis kok. Yah, setidaknya dia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis.

Kepopulerannya itu membuatnya sampai di pilihan kedua, dunia hiburan.

Dengan wajah dan suaranya, Minseok yakin tidak kalah dengan member-member boyband dan model-model terkenal.

Minseok mengikuti audisi menjadi seorang penyanyi di sebuah perusahaan entertainment hanya untuk merasakan kekecewaan yang sama— postur tubuh.

Dan sekarang, impian Minseok akan menjadi penulis terkenal.

Bayangkan saja mempunyai banyak penggemar yang memuja karya-karyanya. Dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak peduli tentang postur tubuhnya. Lagipula, tidak banyak yang dibutuhkan dalam menulis. Minseok punya sebuah laptop yang akan menjadi asetnya, yang Minseok perlukan hanyalah plot yang menarik dan sedikit kreativitas.

Sempurna.

Minseok yakin dia tidak akan gagal kali ini.

.

Minseok turun dari bus dengan langkah lunglai, hari itu dia memang lembur dan baru pulang larut malam.

Minseok menyusuri jalan pintas berupa gang-gang sempit yang sepi untuk menuju apartemennya saat dia melihat sepasang— Minseok tidak yakin apakah salah satunya pria atau wanita— sedang bercumbu di salah satu dinding.

Minseok berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sudi untuk mendekati pasangan tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai apartemennya. Minseok tidak mau jika harus berjalan memutar, dia benar-benar lelah.

Minseok berjalan mengendap-endap, berusaha tidak menyenggol pasangan tersebut, hanya saja salah seorang diantara mereka— yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya— menatap Minseok.

Itulah pertama kalinya Minseok bertemu dengan Luhan.

Pria dengan mata bercahaya seperti bintang dan begitu cantik seperti malaikat.

.

Minseok sengaja lembur sampai malam hanya untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu, dari hasil pengamatannya, sosok yang tidak jelas pria atau wanita itu nyatanya adalah seorang laki-laki, rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti permen karet, dan dia adalah seorang tuna susila.

Minseok bukannya seorang stalker atau apa, hanya saja biarlah untuk sementara Minseok mewujudkan impian masa kecilnya menjadi James Bond.

Minseok yakin sosok Luhan merupakan bahan cerita yang sempurna untuk menjadi tokoh utama di novelnya.

.

Minseok berjalan di taman suatu pagi saat sesuatu berwarna merah muda muncul dari balik kardus yang berukuran cukup besar di gang dekat apartemennya. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya hingga sosok itu keluar dari kardus dan mulai melipat kardus itu lalu menyembunyikannya di balik tempat sampah.

Sosok itu tersenyum saat melihat Minseok,"Hai, selamat pagi."

Xiumin membalas senyumnya, "Hai, pagi juga."

Minseok menyadari sesuatu pagi itu, Luhan bukan hanya tuna susila tapi juga tuna wisma.

.

Seminggu kemudian Minseok menunggu sosok berambut merah muda itu untuk keluar dari kardus, "Hai."

Sosok itu terlihat terkejut namun kembali tersenyum sesaat kemudian, "Hai."

"Namaku Kim Minseok," Minseok mengulurkan tangannya.

"Xi Luhan," Minseok nyaris menggigil— tangan Luhan sangat dingin.

"Aku seorang novelis— yah memang belum sih, tapi pasti dalam waktu dekat."

Luhan masih menatapnya.

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi tokoh utama di novel pertamaku."

"Tapi aku—"

Minseok memotong perkataan Luhan, "aku tahu, tuna wisma dan— maaf— tuna susila kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kumohon, aku akan membayarmu jika novelnya berhasil terbit, dan soal tempat tinggal kamu bisa tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara."

"Keren," Luhan tersenyum, "dari dulu aku ingin menjadi tokoh utama di sebuah novel, mohon kerjasamanya Minseok-ssi."

Minseok tidak tahu mengapa dia mengizinkan orang asing tinggal di apartemennya—terlebih seorang tuna susila.

_Gila._

Hanya saja dia sangat ingin Luhan menjadi tokoh utama di ceritanya.

Minseok tersenyum, berharap dia tidak menyesali keputusannya.

.

Minseok menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya beberapa hari kemudian— membuat atasannya terkejut.

"Apa ada masalah?" Kris, atasannya bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja mungkin ini bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk saya."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu keputusanmu, terima kasih sudah bekerja bersama perusahaan kami."

"Sayalah yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Sayang sekali kami harus kehilangan seorang karyawan yang cakap sepertimu, semoga kamu berhasil apapun pekerjaanmu nanti."

Minseok membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Minseok! apa kau sudah gila?" Jongdae, sahabatnya menarik Minseok begitu dia keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka— yah mantan atasan untuk Minseok.

"Kenapa kamu mengundurkan diri? Memangnya kamu sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru?" Jongdae mencengkram erat kedua pundak Minseok.

"Aku akan menjadi novelis."

Mulut Jongdae ternganga, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya, "Gila, aku tahu kamu memang gila, tapi ini tingkatan gila yang baru— kenapa kamu membuang pekerjaanmu yang stabil dan menghasilkan hanya untuk menjadi novelis?"

"Er.. karena aku ingin menjadi novelis? Minseok menjawab polos.

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Ya Tuhan— Pertama kamu ingin menjadi artis—"

"Penyanyi." Minseok mengoreksi.

"—benar penyanyi, lalu sekarang kamu ingin menjadi penulis novel? Apa kamu yakin akan berhasil?"

"Jangan jadi pribadi yang pesimis, Jongdae."

"Aku tidak pesimis, aku hanya berusaha realistis, Minseok."

"Percayalah, Jongdae," Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae, "aku pasti akan menjadi novelis terkenal."

Jongdae menghela napas, "terserah, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu berada di jalanan dan tinggal di rumah kardus."

Minseok terkikik, hal yang Jongdae katakan persis seperti yang Luhan alami.

_Gila? Ya, mungkin Minseok memang sudah gila._

Satu hal yang pasti, Minseok sama seperti Jongdae— dia tidak ingin melihat Luhan berada di jalanan dan tinggal di rumah kardus— tidak lagi.

.

Minseok mengetik beberapa kalimat di laptopnya sebelum akhirnya menghapusnya— hal seperti itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali.

_Menulis ternyata tidak semudah yang Minseok kira._

"Aku pulang," Luhan berjalan masuk.

"Hai," Minseok menoleh dari balik laptopnya, mengernyit ketika melihat bekas luka di tangan Luhan.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Oh, pelanggan hari ini sedikit kasar, dia mengikatku."

"Boleh kulihat?" Minseok mendekati Luhan.

"Jangan!" Luhan mundur secara refleks.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Luhan hanya tertawa, "tidak apa-apa."

Minseok hanya tidak mengerti kenapa.

.

Luhan terbangun di tempat tidur Minseok, sedangkan Minseok sendiri tidur di sofa.

_Ibu, kenapa orang bernama Minseok ini baik sekali?_

Luhan hanyalah seorang tuna susila— seharusnya orang-orang hanya akan memandangnya dalam beberapa cara:

Alat pemuas nafsu

Barang yang mudah hancur

Sesuatu yang pantas dikasihani

Menjijikkan dan sudah sepantasnya dicaci-maki

Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan sehangat Minseok— yah, kecuali ibunya.

Luhan mengamati wajah Minseok.

_Wajahnya seperti baozi (bakpao)_

Luhan merindukan rumah— Luhan rindu ibunya.

.

Orang yang paling Luhan sayangi di dunia adalah ibunya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan penyabar, dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan sangat menyayangi Luhan.

'pelacur', 'wanita murahan', 'jalang', 'binatang'—

Kata-kata itu dilayangkan kepada ibunya.

Ibunya memang seorang tuna susila, tapi ibunya tidak pantas dihina.

Jika ibunya memang jalang, tidak mungkin ibunya bersusah payah menjual tubuhnya demi memberinya makan, menyekolahkannya, dan membesarkannya.

Jika ibunya memang binatang, tidak mungkin ibunya sudi melahirkan Luhan, entahlah mungkin Luhan hanya akan menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa yang tidak sempat terlahir ke dunia.

Jika ibunya wanita murahan, pastilah Luhan sudah dijualnya, demi uang.

'anak haram', 'anak pelacur', 'menjijikkan'—

Kata-kata itu yang teman-temannya lontarkan— jika mereka bisa Luhan sebut teman.

Luhan hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya, berpura-pura tuli.

Luhan selalu pulang dengan tubuh babak belur— dilempari batu, ditendangi, dan diludahi.

Ibunya hanya akan memeluknya sambil menangis, berbisik, 'maafkan ibu, maafkan ibu'.

Tidak apa-apa—

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sudah Luhan dan ibunya alami, orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa-apa— teman-temannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan hanya perlu bersabar, dia harus kuat—

Demi ibunya.

.

Luhan berumur 18 tahun ketika ia memutuskan akan menjadi seorang penyanyi di Korea, menyusul boyband idolanya, TVXQ.

Jika menjadi penyanyi, Luhan akan punya banyak uang. Ibunya tidak perlu menjadi wanita tuna susila lagi.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk sedih— sudah waktunya Luhan dewasa.

Luhan menggunakan uang yang dikumpulkannya bertahun-tahun untuk mengejar impiannya— Korea.

.

Naif—

Itulah Luhan saat itu, dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai seseorang yang mengaku sebagai staff di salah satu perusahaan entertainment terkenal.

Luhan pada akhirnya hanya menjadi seorang penyanyi di sebuah klub malam, bukan klub malam biasa, terkadang dia harus menari striptease dan malah melayani tamu-tamu mesum yang tak bermoral.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benci melakukan semua ini. Tapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan— siapa yang akan menghidupi ibunya di China?

Luhan pada akhirnya menyadari— mimpinya mustahil untuk dia raih.

.

Minseok mendapati Luhan sebagai sosok yang kreatif. Luhan terkadang membantu Minseok mengembangkan ceritanya dan memberikan masukan—

"Tokoh Angel disini haruslah sedikit jantan," Luhan bersikeras.

"Tapi Angel itu kamu, dan kamu kurang jantan."

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu meneruskan membaca, "—Angel memiliki kulit putih seperti salju dan rambut ikal berwarna merah muda—"

"Hei, hei— apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kamu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis."

"Tapi itu kenyataan,"

Hening.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku cantik?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu tertawa.

Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

_Luhan bodoh!_

.

Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Minseok suatu malam— matanya merah dan tidak fokus.

"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan lalu memeluk Minseok, "Minseok—"

"Luhan kamu mabuk?" Minseok menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Luhan, dia terlihat mabuk dan— astaga, apa Luhan memakai obat-obatan terlarang?

Luhan terkikik lalu menciumi kedua pipi Minseok, "aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mendorong Minseok yang ternganga— hingga punggungnya mencium meja kerjanya, "Luhan—"

"Hush—" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok perlahan, "kumohon diamlah sebentar saja."

Minseok hanya terdiam— meja kerjanya terasa dingin di punggungnya yang hangat. Diatasnya, Luhan menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Minseok, menyebarkan sensasi terbakar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Minseok membiarkan Luhan menciumnya— berkali-kali lebih lembut dari yang selama ini Minseok bayangkan setiap kali ia melihat bibir Luhan.

Ada ribuan kupu-kupu— atau mungkin gajah, terserah Minseok tidak peduli yang mana— di dalam perutnya.

Minseok memejamkan matanya.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut, tubuhnya sakit seperti terbelah. Hangat—

Luhan mendapati Minseok tertidur di sebelahnya, dibalut selimut tebal.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Minseok, memeluknya erat-erat, "kenapa kamu membuatku merasa seperti di rumah— seperti berada di dalam pelukan ibuku? Kenapa—?"

Luhan menangis.

"Kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

Luhan terus menangis.

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Minseok tidak sedang tertidur, bahwa airmata juga menetes dari mata Minseok.

Kenapa mereka menangis?

_Minseok tidak tahu— Mereka hanya tidak tahu._

_._

Luhan juga seorang pemakai narkoba— "Ada beberapa pelanggan yang memaksaku— mereka bilang lebih suka tidur dengan seseorang yang sedang melayang bersama obat-obatan."

Luhan tertawa getir.

Minseok membenci Luhan yang seperti itu.

.

Musim dingin—

Dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulang, "kemarilah Minseok."

Minseok mendekat, menyelinap ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Luhan, "kamu baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "seperti ini— sebentar saja."

Hangat— hanya kehangatan yang menjalar diantara tubuh mereka dan suara detak jantung mereka yang seirama.

.

"Xiumin," Luhan berkata saat mereka berbaring di tempat tidur.

Minseok berhenti memainkan rambut Luhan, "siapa itu Xiumin?"

"Itu nama pena kita, Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok."

"Norak!" Minseok tertawa.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

Minseok hampir menyelesaikan novelnya— tinggal chapter terakhir lalu kerja kerasnya bersama Luhan selama beberapa bulan ini akan selesai.

Minseok melirik kearah jam, tidak biasanya Luhan belum pulang.

Minseok menunggu— dan menunggu— tapi Luhan tidak juga pulang.

Minseok meraih jaket parka dan memakai sepatu boots-nya.

_Luhan baik-baik saja kan?_

_._

Minseok berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Luhan, dia mencari di semua tempat— taman, jalanan— hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok berambut merah muda terbaring di atas salju berwarna putih.

"Luhan!" Minseok berlari mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Min-seok—" Luhan mengangkat tangannya seolah hendak menyentuh wajah Minseok.

Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan, "apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab— salah satu tangannya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

"Minseok, ini—" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke tangan Minseok, "a-aku minta tolong padamu."

Minseok baru menyadari betapa pucat dan putihnya wajah Luhan— betapa keringnya kedua bibir Luhan— betapa hitamnya lingkaran di bawah mata Luhan.

Betapa indahnya Luhan yang terbaring diatas salju.

"Ti-tidak," Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan, "jangan—"

"Aku mencintaimu" Minseok membaca bibir Luhan— sebelum akhirnya Luhan menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Minseok menjerit— jeritan yang memilukan— bergema di tengah gelapnya malam, di atas dinginnya salju.

Malaikat Minseok telah tiada— Luhan telah tiada.

.

Minseok membaca secarik surat itu berulang-ulang kali.

Airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes.

.

.

.

Kepada Minseok,

Hai Minseok, aku tahu tidak sopan mengatakannya lewat sebuah surat, tapi terkadang memang ada hal-hal sulit yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan sekedar kata-kata.

Aku mencintaimu.

Hal yang tidak sepantasnya aku lakukan, aku hanyalah tuna wisma, tuna susila, dan aku pengidap HIV.

Aku seharusnya memberitahumu lebih awal.

Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu, orang sepertiku tidak pantas mencintai dan dicintai.

Tapi kenapa ya aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu?

Aku punya sebuah permohonan yang aku harap bisa kamu kabulkan.

Selesaikanlah cerita kita, cerita tentang Angel— tentangku.

Lalu tolong jaga ibuku, jangan biarkan dia bersedih. Kirimlah surat atas namaku, soal uangnya bisa kamu temukan di kardus di balik tong sampah, aku mengubur semua uangku di bawah sana.

Jangan bersedih Minseok, makanlah dan berbahagialah— karena hanya hal itulah yang bisa membuatku bahagia.

Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan bisa memiliki kesempatan mencintaimu.

Milikmu selamanya, Xi Luhan.

.

Jongdae mengunjunginya beberapa hari kemudian, mengatakan dia terlihat seperti tuna wisma yang tinggal di rumah kardus.

Minseok tersenyum pahit—

Rumah kardus bersama Luhan lebih baik daripada tinggal di apartemennya yang nyaman tanpa ada Luhan disisinya.

"Kau benar Minseok," Jongdae berdecak kagum, "ceritamu ini benar-benar hebat, kamu seakan-akan sangat mencintai tokoh 'Angel' ini."

"Aku memang mencintainya," Minseok berkata lirih.

.

"Apa? Kamu tidak akan menerbitkannya?" Jongdae membelalakkan matanya.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena percuma."

Percuma saja kalau tidak ada Luhan disampingnya.

"Kamu gila!" Jongdae berseru.

Gila? Minseok tidak gila— Minseok tahu itu— dia hanya jatuh cinta.

.

Minseok pada akhirnya menerbitkan bukunya— novelnya yang pertama—

'ANGEL'

Dengan nama Xiumin.

Novel itu menjadi bestseller, penuh dengan pro dan kontra.

Kontroversional dan sensasional.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Luhan ataupun Minseok—

Mereka pun akhirnya akan dilupakan, seperti halnya salju yang mencair— tak bersisa, tak berbekas.

Namun Minseok tahu, Luhan masih ada— di dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, di setiap langkah kakinya, setiap kali Minseok memejamkan matanya—

Luhan ada disana— di dalam hati dan kenangannya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Ini FF terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik ;A;

Maafkan aku, maaf banget, sekali lagi aku ngga bermaksud nge-bash.

Jangan benci Luhan ataupun Xiumin, benci aja aku(?)

Maaf kalo ada typo, plot pasaran, alur kecepetan, ataupun bahasa yang gaje.

Ini spesial buat ulang tahunku *ya, aku memang tipe orang yang ngasih hadiah ke diri sendiri*

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Have a nice day *bows*


End file.
